


confess your love from the rooftop! (and watch it go horribly, horribly wrong)

by pretense



Series: KINKTOBER 2016 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to end up like this, Furihata thought. This… These kinds of things simply don't happen to people like him. His life was ordinary, with a distinct lack of fanfare and plenty of every day hijinks, nothing special. Nothing that would warrant the likes of Akashi Seijuurou to be standing outside the Maji Burger joint where he part-times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 5 - HUMILIATION  
> [Original post.](http://hopaiskalos.tumblr.com/post/151885423413)

It wasn’t supposed to end up like this, Furihata thought. This… These kinds of things simply don't happen to people like him. His life was ordinary, with a distinct lack of fanfare and plenty of every day hijinks, nothing special. Nothing that would warrant the likes of Akashi Seijuurou to be standing outside the Maji Burger joint where he part-times.

Furihata had every intention to snoop around the back entrance but the second he stepped on the pedestrian lane across the street, Akashi’s serious gaze locked onto him. Furihata could swear there was a flash of gold in his left eye.

Akashi’s very presence made Furihata all kinds of jittery. B-But maybe this is just some weird coincidence. Last he knows, Akashi resided in Kyoto. Maybe he’s here to meet up with Kuroko or the other Miracles. Surely, there’s nothing he could possibly want from--

“Furihata.” Akashi straightens his posture, even though there was nothing wrong with it before and Furihata is positive that Akashi can make a slouch look _regal_ and holy shit he just called him by name. Shit.

“A-Akashi-san.” Furihata nods stiffly. It’s past noon already but he’s pretty sure the sun isn’t to blame for the sweat running rivers down his back.

“Tetsuya said I would find you here.”

“...Kuroko-kun?” Furihata balks as soon at the pseudo-question leaves his mouth. That’s not the point he needs clarification on. “A-Ah what I meant was -- you were, erm, looking f-for me?”

“Yes,” Akashi confirms with all the grace Furihata can only dream to muster. “I have received your confession and…”

_Confession. ‘I have received your confession’ he said. What confession? I never… I couldn't have… Unless… No. No way. It couldn't have been -- they wouldn’t!_

“I’m sorry!” Furihata shouts, getting every civilian within earshot to stare. He barely registers Akashi’s surprised expression before he bolts. He goes all the way around the building, slamming the employee entrance door behind him, heart in his throat. 

* * *

“Furi, you know we wouldn‘t do that to you!”

“We wouldn’t betray your trust like that.”

Groaning, Furihata pulls away the pillow where he’d buried his face in for the last five minutes. He adjusts laptop on his bed so he can see Fukuda and Kawahara properly via video chat. “So who did it then?”

“Err, I dunno,” Kawahara scratches at his cheek. “It was pretty late, I doubt anyone else was at school that time.”

“Maybe the volleyball club?” Fukuda suggests. “Their practice usually lasts until seven these days. It’s game season after all.”

“And you were shouting pretty loud.”

“You dared me to!” Furihata fumes slightly, but it fizzles out. “But even if someone did catch it on video, how in the world could they have sent that video to Akashi? He probably has a secretary screening all his messages.” His face pales. The thought of Akashi watching him scream a love confession from the top of the school building was bad enough, but if someone did screen Akashi’s messages then that meant even more people has seen the video. Or maybe it was just pictures. Audio? Just thinking of being recorded and exposed like that made Furihata’s stomach flip. And he wasn’t even naked.

 _Ping!_ A blue box pops up on the corner of his screen -- a new chat invitation. Furihata squints at it, wondering what Kuroko could be messaging him about.

“Anyway,” Kawahara starts. “We’re sorry that this got out of hand. We didn’t mean to ruin your chances with Akashi.”

“I don’t have any chance with Akashi,” Furihata clarifies, self-depreciating smile and all. “It was beyond rude how I ran off from him earlier. Still, thanks for being cool about it, you two.“

“Of course!” Both teens grin. “You shouldn’t give up, though.”

“Yeah, you’ll never know--”

 _Ping!_ Kuroko again. Maybe it’s about their Library Committee duties. Furihata opens it in a smaller window and freezes.

 _Furihata-kun,_ it reads, _I apologize for putting you into an awkward situation with Akashi-kun._

_When I heard you shouting at school the other day, I thought that you had meant for it to reach Akashi-kun so I took initiative. I apologize if it has caused you any inconvenience._

Furihata’s insides drop into an improbable black hole. He should have known.

“Fukuda. Kawahara.”

“Yes?”

“What’s up?”

“I - I’ll call you back. Something came up.”

“Something bad?” Kawahara leans into this video cam worriedly.

“N- I’m not sure yet,” Furihata stammers. “I’ll call you back.” He closes their video chat soon as the guys say goodbye, already typing a response to Kuroko.

**Kuroko! Why did you tell him I worked at Maji Burger?!?!?!**

_He was asking for you. I didn’t expect that it would trouble you so much. Again, I apologize._

**.... It’s okay. I just got spooked when he showed up. I kind of ran away. C-Can you tell him I didn’t mean to be rude?**

_I can give you Akashi-kun’s e-mail so you can tell him that yourself._

Furihata sits back. Akashi’s e-mail. He feels like he shouldn’t be trusted with that information. Just thinking about it sends his heart into palpitations.

**That’s generous, Kuroko-kun but I’d really rather have you just pass along the message. N-Not that I’m ordering you to, of course, it’s just… I’d rather not be the one to contact him.**

Furihata stares at the moving dots, indicating that Kuroko is typing a response. It comes with a little jingle.

_Can I give your e-mail to Akashi-kun, then? Or your mobile number? He’s.... getting persistent._

Shit. Akashi’s determination is nothing to scoff at. But, Furihata thinks, with the way he’d behaved earlier it’s up to him to make the first move and apologize. With a ginormous sigh, Furihata types

**Please send me Akashi-san’s details.**

 

It's been fifteen minutes and Furihata is checking his message for one last time. He has to make up for his rude behavior big time.

**Good evening, Akashi-san. This is Furihata. I apologize for deserting you earlier. If there is anyway I can make it up to you, please let me know.**

He breathes out slowly through his mouth. A reply comes within the short time it takes for him to breathe in again.

_Good evening, Furihata._

He stares at the singular line, anticipating something worse but it doesn't come.

_I should not have showed up without preamble. Are you free tomorrow by any chance? I would like for us to have a proper start._

P-Proper start?

????????????

What for? Furihata wonders, he thinks of asking but that would probably prolong the conversation. His palms are sweaty enough as is. He doesn’t have anything planned for tomorrow in any case. The quicker he gets this ordeal over with the better.

**I’m free in the morning?**

* * *

Sunday mornings rarely find Furihata outside the house. Yet he stands idle in front of a local bookstore, browsing the sale bin set up outside as he waits. He’s thirty minutes early but he figures that’s better than heading over to find Akashi already there; there’s a 95% chance he’d chicken out in that situation.

They’ve exchanged numbers the night before and while that usually entails a success for Furihata’s dating career but this time it feels more like a death sentence. He already texted that he was on his way earlier and Akashi had responded stating the same. Furihata scuffs his shoes on the pavement, moving to the other side of the sale bin to occupy his trembling hands.

“Furihata.”

Hearing his name makes the brunet bolt upright, hitting a pile of books with a flailing arm. He grabs the tower and holds it to his chest to prevent total collapse. Akashi is right in front of him, the slightest curl at the corner of his lips.

“A-A-Akashi-san!”

“Can I take a photo of you holding that pose?”

 _Eh?_ Furihata thinks, hearing his own voice say “Sure” at the same time.

Akashi snaps a quick photo. Furihata loses his grip not a second later, sending the books toppling over to the store. A store clerk reprimands him, making Furihata picks up the books and stack them properly.

“Here.”

Looking over, Furihata finds two novels being held out to him by one Akashi Seijurou. His stomach sinks, probably to an alternate dimension, in shame. He takes it, nodding his gratitude, and sets it on top of the pile. They leave the bookstore in peace, walking down the street with no exact destination in mind. Furihata keeps his mouth shut, looking at everywhere except the man beside him.

“Do I make you uncomfortable, Furihata?”

“I… find… you’re intimidating.” Furihata squeaks, chancing a glance sideways.

Akashi nods. “Your honesty is admirable.”

“It’s nothing, Really. Nothing at all. I. uh. You know.”

“Bold, too.”

This time Furihata does freeze. Akashi does so as well, like he was expecting it.

“Akashi-san, wha-- what are you-- you must be mistaken, I--” The minute the words slip out of his mouth, Furihata wishes he could take them back, eat them up and swallow them whole because no one -- NO ONE told Akashi he was wrong. It’s like an unwritten law of the universe. The look Akashi sends him is alarming. He doesn’t look angry or offended. In fact, it’s the lack of those traits that has Furihata worrying even more.

“Is this not you confessing your affections from a rooftop?” There’s something accusatory in Akashi’s tone as he brings up his phone and selects a video.

All Furihata can think of is that Akashi has the actual video saved on his phone and how he should have prepared his last will and testament before leaving the house that morning. He gulps. “I… yeah, that’s me. B-But I never intended for you to find out!”

“Why not?”

“It’s embarrassing!”

“You were fully clothed, though. Tetsuya has informed me of the context--”

“There is no context!” Furihata stares down at his shoes, feeling extremely hot under the collar. This is bad. So so so bad. Akashi is grilling him in the middle of the street and he can’t keep his voice in check. It’s pitching weirdly and he’s getting needlessly defensive and _god_ , Akashi  should probably slap him, shut him up somehow because this is--

“Are you done?” Akashi sounds oddly calm.

Furihata wills his heartbeat to slow but it just keeps pounding against his ribcage. Of course, Akashi isn’t one for physical confrontations. He is more likely slay Furihata with words and Furihata is okay with that. Too okay with it, to be honest. Furihata squeezes his legs together, feeling the rush of blood down south.

“Dilated pupils.”

“Wh-What? Whoa!” A secure grip holds him by the chin, lifting his face to meet Akashi’s calculating demeanor. “A-Akashi-san...” He hopes that didn’t sound like a whimper to Akashi because it sure sounded like one inside his head.

“Flushed complexion.” Akashi licks his lips, Furihata does the same. “Mirroring.” He moves his thumb under Furihata’s bottom lip and this time Furihata does whine. “Interesting.”

“I-It’s just hormones,” Furihata cries once Akashi lets go of him.

“How do you feel about me, Furihata?”

Akashi has continued walking and he stumbles to follow. “You… You already saw the video. I don’t know what else you think you’re going to get from me,” he replies. “Most people flat out reject unwanted advances. So if you could just--”

“I just told you you’re interesting.”

“It felt like a diagnosis if anything,” Furihata mutters out of the corner of his mouth. Akashi hides his own smirk at that.

“I’m heading back to Kyoto this afternoon,” Akashi says as their walk takes them into a park. “It would be nice if we can still e-mail after this.”

“You want to,” Furihata gapes, gathers himself, and repeats. “You want us to… chat?”

“Videos, chat, texting, whichever you’re comfortable with.” Akashi tilts his head. “Or _un_ -comfortable with, as it stands.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Tetsuya said I needed more friends,” Akashi tells him. “I suppose more than friends are fine, too.”

Furihata blinks. _Eh?_

_EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!!_


End file.
